


Keithers and Shirogane; A Love Story Like No Other

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Pre-Kerberoes Sheith AUs [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Delinquent Shiro, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fever, Hardworking Diligent af Garrison Student Keith, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shiro acts like an ass but really cares, Suggested Non-con, There is no non-con but Shiro thought some students were joking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Keith Kogane; Garrison Golden Boy, working as hard as he can, known for eternally studying and ruining delinquents plans to scar the freshmen.Takashi Shirogane; Garrison Delinquent, with way too much talent on his hands, known for scaring freshmen, eternally being in detention and having his plans foiled by Mr Perfect.Unfortunately, the school board thought that in order to fix Shiro's attitude, it'd be a great idea to have him bond with Keith.Which is bad news for both their pining asses.They're doomed.





	Keithers and Shirogane; A Love Story Like No Other

Keith scowls at the sight before him, “Excuse me.”

The three boys turn to him.

One of them gives him a lazy smile, the one with bleach-blonde hair who’d been scaring freshman with horror stories about Iverson, “Well, hello to you too, Keithers. Enjoying studying yourself to death?”

Keith narrows his eyes, “Oh yeah, getting worth while marks is wonderful Duke, how are your detentions going? Is it that bad you need to terrorize new kids now? They just don’t do their detentions like they used to, do they? Then again, I’ve never had a detention in my life, so I wouldn’t know.”

“Oh come on kid, lighten up.” The other boy with way too much grease in his slicked back brown hair moves towards Keith, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Just a silly little story won’t kill a man.”

“No, but it will get you a reputation of being a liar, meaning no one trusts you and you fail here, Smith.” Keith turns on his heel, facing the new kids, “I’m sorry about them, but I can assure you, whatever they’ve been telling you are lies.”

“Ahh, please Keithers, don’t be like that.” Takashi Shirogane calls, almost begging, “We’re just having a little fun, it’s nothing dangerous. Since when was it illegal to joke about hilarious things like death?”

Keith turns to him and growls, “Your buddy here is telling lies and slander about the teachers just to scare a couple kids and you are joking about dying when you don’t even study. Don’t tell me you weren’t terrified of this place the second you arrived. You think you really need to be scaring the new guys Shirogane, when the school’s reputation does that enough already?”

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s Shiro, got it Golden Boy?” Shiro glares at him, “It really shouldn’t be that hard to remember considering how easily you remember anything to do with the exams.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Shirogane, it’s just I only tend to remember things I care about.” Keith narrows his eyes at him, “Now quit terrifying the kids and go do something useful. Like, I don’t know, being a good example for the future generations. Or even better, learn how to read a book. They’ve very informative and help teach people these things called manners. Wonderful things to have, really.”

Duke scoffs, “Well scaring the newbies isn’t gonna be any fun with you to spoil it. Let’s go, boys.”

The three leave.

Keith sighs and turns to the new students, “I’m really sorry about them, you guys okay? They didn’t scare you too badly?”

“Nah, they just told us Iverson throws kids in the desert for detention.” One of them admits, “It’s not true, right?”

“It’s not, don’t worry. No one’s ever gone into the desert because of stuff that happened at the Garrison, unless they decide to use it as a training ground and that happens every blue moon. The work schedule isn’t going to kill you either, so long as you pay attention in class and don’t overdo it. Also, a warning before you get in trouble, the roof is actually off limits without teacher permission.” Keith explains, “You can request about a few hours up there on a weekend night, but not much else is likely to come your way.”

Another of the students nods, “Thanks, uhh, what’s your name?”

“Keith. Keith Kogane. I’m a second year student, so I’ve had to face their teasing before and learned the hard way all they ever do is lie to get kids in trouble and to make anxious messes of them.” Keith offers a smile, “I assure you, you won’t be the only person they’ve told those stories to before and believed them.”

“Well, thanks for saving us Kogane. We’ll see you later!” The last kid says, before running off, the others on his heel.

“Be safe!” Keith adds.

He turns on his heel and goes towards the library. He can feel Shiro glaring at the back of his head and tries to move quicker without attracting anymore attention to himself.

Keith hates having Shiro’s eyes on him.

They turn his insides to mush.

* * *

“Ugh, why’s that brat gotta ruin all our fun?” Duke mutters, “Like seriously, does he not have anything better to do than play the perfect little git?”

“Hey, shut up!” Shiro glares at him, “The guy’s on scholarship, he’s got no choice but to be perfect.”

“Right on cue, you’re defending your dear, dear Keithers.” Smith chuckles, “Seriously Shiro, just bone him already. He looks like the kinda guy who’d appreciate a cock your size.”

Shiro flushes red and growls at him, “Shut the fuck up, Smith.”

“Or what, you’ll clock me?” Smith smirks, arms over his head, “I’m just saying if you don’t make a move, you’re gonna miss your shot.”

“What shot?” Shiro rolls his eyes, “The guy hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you, man, he’s just looking for ways to talk to you without making it look like he wants to see you.” Duke chuckles, “Telling us off for picking on the new brats seems to be his only shot lately.”

“You’re delusional.” Shiro huffs, brushing his hair over his ear, “The chances I’ve got with Keith are as low as your chances of making it another year here.”

Duke shrugs, “What can I say? The military life just isn’t for me. I’ll find some other way to get to space.”

“Like what, becoming a power ranger?” Smith jokes, “Or maybe the government will start teaching civilians how to fly space ships?”

Duke grins, “Ya know what, becoming a ranger sounds like a lot more fun, I’ll just do that.”

Shiro snorts, “You two are lucky we’re friends.”

“Oh we know.” Duke and Smith laugh.

Shiro sighs and shakes his head.

“Shirogane! Duke! Smith!” Iverson barks.

The three freeze, “Ahh fuck.”

Iverson storms towards them, sneering, “I thought I told you three last term that you needed hair cuts and why are you walking around in incorrect uniform?”

“Because long hair is in style right now, Commander!” Duke smirks, twirling a piece of his ponytail between his fingers, “I mean, it’d be a crime to cut it now.”

“He is absolutely right, Commander and as for the incorrect uniform.” Smith starts fanning himself, “We live in a desert, it’s way too hot for eternally closed jackets. I’m hot enough as it is.”

Shiro chuckles, “With an ass like that, I find it impossible to argue.”

Smith laughs, “Now, now Shiro, not in front of the teachers, that’s not sexy at all.”

He still smacks Shiro’s ass.

They still get detention.

* * *

Keith’s eye twitches, “Commander Iverson, please tell me this is a joke.”

Iverson sighs, “I’m afraid not, Kogane. The board thinks that in order to change some attitudes around here, we need to ensure they hang around with the right kind of people. That’s you, Kogane.”

Keith stares at him, “But sir, why me,” he points at himself, “and him?!” He points at Shiro, “Why pair us specifically?”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean, Golden Boy?” Shiro snaps.

Iverson shrugs, “The board knows you’re the only one he really listens to every once in a while. Sorry Kogane.”

Keith sighs, “It’s not your fault, Commander. I’ll just have to find some way of getting him to behave.”

Shiro chuckles, “Awww, how cute. You think you can change me. I wouldn’t hold my breathe if I were you, Keithers.”

Keith glares at him, “Cry me a river, Shirogane. Now,” He turns to Iverson, “how do you suppose I hang out with him, as you suggest.”

“I have no clue what teenagers do for fun these days, Kogane. You’ll have to figure that one out yourself.” Iverson says.

Keith nods, “I can live with that. I’ll do my best Commander, but I can’t work miracles.”

Iverson smiles and pats him on the shoulder, “I knew I could count on you Kogane.”

“Yeah,” Keith turns back to Shiro and tells his heart to still, “you always can, sir.”

As soon as Iverson leaves, Shiro smirks, “You are fucked, Golden Boy.”

Keith scowls at him, “Not by you, Shirogane.”

Shiro chuckles, “Not yet.”

Keith flushes, “Not ever!”

* * *

Keith rubs at his eyes, “Why won’t this make sense anymore?”

He sounds defeated; it hurts Shiro more than it should, “Maybe you’ve been staring at that computer so long, it’s sapped your brain out.”

“Oh fuck off.” Keith snaps, but it sounds far less sharp, “I’ve got better things to do than argue with you.”

He really doesn’t sound like himself.

Shiro sits up and walks towards him, “Keithers, are you alright? You sound like you’re gonna kill over any second.”

Keith growls, “I’m serious Shirogane, fuck off. I don’t need your fake empathy or whatever.”

“Hey, hey, hey, just because you get my name wrong half the time and piss me off daily, does not mean I don’t care about what happens to you.” Shiro realizing he got nice, tries to back fire, “I can’t have you die in front of me, that’s too much paperwork.”

Keith smirks, “Like you’d do it.”

That smirk doesn’t really have any bite to it though. In fact, Keith’s whole face actually looks really flushed. Shiro has a hand on his forehead before he knows what he’s doing and blinking in shock.

“You’re burning up, moron.” Shiro states.

“I’m perfectly fine.” Keith turns back to his screen, “If you’re not gonna be useful and stay quiet, then I’d suggest calling an end to today’s bonding exercise because I for one am sick of your shit.”

“Not like you actually try to bond with me, unless you consider it kind to constantly tell me to shut up.” Shiro grabs his shoulder, “Dude, you’re gonna kill yourself if you keep looking at that screen.”

Keith laughs, “That’s an exaggeration and you know it.”

Shiro gapes at him and groans, “You don’t even make sense now.”

Keith shoves his hand off, “Who says I need to make sense so long as I don’t get kicked out? I just gotta make it here, then I can make it anywhere.”

Shiro blinks, “What?”

“Can you be quiet?” Keith starts typing, “I’m trying to write.”

Shiro stares at him.

Keith stares at the computer.

Shiro sighs, “Sorry.”

He picks Keith up, and ignoring his struggling, puts him down on the bed Shiro’d been lounging on. Shiro had thought of dropping the struggling cadet on the mattress but he doesn’t wanna look like a complete asshole. Considering he’s not even struggling that hard just shows how sick the guy is. Not to mention it feels really nice having Kogane in his arms, something about knowing he can carry him just-

“Take a cat nap, Keithers.” Shiro grins, throwing a blanket over him, “I’ll handle your homework for you.”

Keith growls at him, “If looks could kill Shirogane-”

“Night, night.” Shiro smirks, turning away and taking a seat at the desk, “Sweet dreams, Golden Boy.”

Keith continues to mutter and growl at him, trying to argue. Shiro ignores him through it all and Keith finally loses interest in insulting him. For a time, all that can be heard is Shiro making notes on the digital paper. He looks through Keith’s precious notes and corrects minor errors and adds in little bits to give him extra marks.

Shiro sends it off and stretches, turning, “Now that wasn’t so hard now wa-”

He stops.

Flushes.

There on the bed lies a sleeping Keith Kogane in full uniform, under a decorative and thin blanket, softly snoring with little care in the world. He’s still wearing his boots and Shiro remembers that he supposedly sleeps in them. Apparently the only thing he doesn’t wear to sleep is his outer jacket, actually.

That’s still on him.

Shiro flushes more as he looks around. It’s not like Keith has a roomie, that’s why they’re always in his room for these bonding exercises. 

He gulps.

Shiro gets out of the seat and slowly moves towards Keith. He pulls at the zip on his uniform and slowly shuffles him out of his jacket. Keith barely stirs the whole time, face still flush with fever, eyelashes curling above his cheeks.

Shiro feels his heart beat faster and blood rush to his face.

He gets Keith’s uniform jacket off him, hangs it on the hanger near his bed and moves the quilt over him instead of just the blanket, tucking him in slightly. He gently lifts Keith’s head and tucks the pillow under him properly. Shiro finds his hand in Keith’s hair, along his face.

“You’re already making a ruin of me, Keithers.” Shiro chuckles, “And you don’t even know it.”

He stands up, leaving the room for the medical facility to let them know they’ve got a fever-headed student to deal with.

* * *

“Just, why?” Keith asks.

Shiro blinks, “Why what, Keithers?”

“Why did you help me?” Keith demands, “I thought you hated me and well, I can’t exactly blame you, I have been an ass to you. But you’ve been an ass as well and suddenly you’re being nice to me? Like, doing my homework, telling people I’m outta commission and shit. What’s the point?”

Shiro blushes and turns to his computer, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re lying.” Keith snaps, “I’ve talked to the medical staff and the others teachers and all of them say that while I was sick, you were the one doing stuff for me. I don’t know how they didn’t notice you were doing my homework for me considering your grades compared to mine.”

“Hey, I am not stupid no matter how much I like to look it.” Shiro glares at him.

Keith raises an eyebrow at him, smirking, “I noticed since I got full marks on the homework you did for me.”

Shiro rolls his eyes and his head a little, “I told you Keithers, I wasn’t doing jack shit for you.”

“What was it for then? Your peace of mind? To get a favor out of me?” Keith glares at him, “Because I’m not doing anything for you since I never asked for your help.”

“Jesus Christ, Kogane, the whole world isn’t against you!” Shiro turns to him, “Besides, if I wanted favors I’d be blackmailing teachers, not saving the ass of some skinny legged second year.”

Keith blinks.

Then grins, “So you do admit you’ve been helping me.”

Shiro gapes.

Keith giggles.

Shiro flushes and grumbles, drawing his shoulders up.

Keith puts a hand over his mouth and lets out a full blown laugh.

Shiro’s anger halts but his flush doesn’t fade.

“ _He’s so cute._ ” A voice in his head whispers.

Shiro’s flush gets worse and he snaps, “Shut the fuck up, Kogane!”

Keith laughs harder.

Shiro’s insides squirm and wither, as if ants are in there, making them dance. Or butterflies, causing his heart to beat faster and his face to burn hotter.

“Yeah, yeah, be smug now Kogane, just you wait!” Shiro turns around, “You’ll get yours!”

Keith calms down slowly.

Shiro finds he already misses the sound of his laughter.

“Seriously.” Keith offers him a smile, face still flush from laughter and Shiro’s throat dries up, “Thank you. I can’t remember the last time anyone did me any favors, let alone when I was sick.”

Shiro mutters under his breathe, turning back to his computer, “I didn’t do anything for you, Golden Boy.”

Keith grins and turns back to his own computer, “Whatever you wanna tell yourself, Shiro.”

Shiro stiffens when the ‘gane’ doesn’t come.

He steals a glance at Keith to find him focusing on his work, typing away at his essay.

Shiro flushes and looks back at his computer.

_“Whatever you wanna tell yourself, Shiro.”_

“ _Shut up, Keith._ ” Shiro tells himself.

* * *

“Hey man, where you been?” Duke smirks, high-fiving Shiro.

“No where special, just skipping class as always.” Shiro shrugs it off.

“Lies, slander and bullshit, you’ve been with everyone’s favorite Golden Boy, Shiro.” Smith grins, “You tapped that ass yet?”

Shiro flushes, “Dude, what the fuck? Why do you think that?”

“Because it’s all over the Garrison.” Duke adds, “You really think people wouldn’t notice Kogane being absent? And you being absent at the same time? I mean, you being absent is normal but Kogane? People though you’d locked him up somewhere and fucked him.”

Shiro’s eyes widen and then his face darkens, “Oh really? Any idea who started that?”

Smith blinks, “Maybe? Why you wanna know?”

Shiro chuckles and cracks his knuckles, “So I can teach ‘em a thing or two about getting fucked. Also why they shouldn’t be joking about someone being unwillingly fucked.”

Duke takes a step back, “Dude, chill out, no one thinks you did that to him, they just think you really made him scream. They’re joking about not being able to sleep at night.”

Shiro rounds on him, “If you don’t tell me right now who started this shit, I’m gonna fuck up your shit, delinquent code be damned.”

“Okay, okay!” Duke holds up his hands, “It was Dean and his gang of mates!”

Shiro smiles, “Thanks. Any idea what class he’s in now?”

“Dude don’t fuck his shit up in front of a teacher.” Smith calls, “Do it tonight in the dorms, teachers take forever to get there plus you fucking him up where he says you fucked Kogane is gonna make it ironic and hilarious.”

Shiro blinks.

And grins wickedly at Smith, “You are the closest thing to a genius I’ve ever met.”

Smith chuckles nervously, “I’d hate to be Dean then.”

Shiro chuckles as he cracks his knuckles, “By morning, no one is gonna wanna be Dean.”

Duke and Smith exchange a nervous look that portrays exactly what they were thinking.

_“Anyone who messes with Kogane again is gonna be fucked.”  
_

* * *

Shiro blinks, “Golden Boy?”

Keith nods, smiling bashfully, feeling his heart beating like mad, “Hi Shiro.”

Shiro gives him an odd look, “What are you doing here?”

Keith blinks, confusion in his face, “To hang out I guess?”

“Right after my detention?” Shiro smirks, “I though you’d be too busy studying.”

Keith hums, trying to sound cool, not as if his heart’s beating like mad, “Well, I considered studying but then I though you might like the company so, yeah. I’m gonna escort you back to your dorm.”

Shiro chuckles, “You know there are rumors about us fucking, right? This is just gonna fuel them.”

Keith flushes; he hadn’t known, “So? Fuck them! If they’ve got nothing better to talk about that’s their problem, not ours! So yeah! You’re stuck with me for the evening!”

Shiro laughs, “Well, well, well, if this ain’t a change of heart I don’t know what is. Very cute, Kogane.”

Keith flushes more, “Cute?!”

Shiro blinks and is he blushing too? “You’ve gone from hating me to never wanting to leave my side. Why else would you be here if it wasn’t just to see me with some silly excuse?”

Keith gulps, his face burns hot, he’s sweating buckets and he can’t stop himself, “Would that really be so bad? If I felt that way?”

Silence greets him.

Shiro is gaping at him.

Keith forces out a laugh, “As if that’d ever happe-WHOA!”

BANG!

Keith gasps.

Shiro is looming over him, way too close, keeping him boxed in with his arms, he’s panting like he ran a marathon and-

Keith has no idea how to handle this.

“You really shouldn’t tease me like that, Keith.” Shiro whispers, “Not unless you mean it.”

Keith gulps and shit, he can see the cracks in Shiro’s lip, “And if I did?”

Shiro licks his lips, “Then I’d probably have to kiss you. And make out with you. And go on dates where we ditch the Garrison for a day, do something you enjoy. And hang out at your dorm since you don’t have a roomie to bother.”

Keith is panting way too much, his mouth is going dry, his face is turning red, “Good thing I mean it then.”

Shiro stares at him.

“You’d better cause if you take it back now, my heart just might break.” He mutters.

Keith nods far too fast, “I do, I mean it, I won’t tak-”

Shiro is kissing him.

Shiro is pressing his lips to Keith, isn’t touching him anywhere besides there and Keith is going mad because he’s _kissing Takashi Shirogane_.

Keith finally slips his eyes shut, relishing in the innocent touch, letting the butterflies in his stomach go wild, the blood in his veins sing, his lips tingle.

Then Shiro’s pulling back and smiling like a loon, “I’ve wanted to do that for far too long.”

Keith finds he’s smiling a bit loony as well, “Same here. Wanna uhh continue this at my dorm?”

Shiro chuckles and Keith feels his body grow hotter, “Baby, I couldn’t think of a better way to spend the night.”

Keith grins, “Good because I, personally, would love to have you over.”

Shiro steps back, “Shall we go then, Golden Boy?”

Keith pushes himself off from the wall, “Lead the way, Shiro.”

The two walk towards the dorms together.

At some point they link hands.

And neither of them can stop grinning even when they’re kissing.


End file.
